An optical fiber connector assembly is a device by which optical fibers are detachably (removably) connected. The optical fiber connector assembly mainly includes two parts: an optical fiber plug and an optical fiber adapter.
In an existing optical fiber connector assembly, an optical fiber plug and an optical fiber adapter are usually connected and locked in an undiversified threaded connection manner. Therefore, multiple circles of rotation are required during locking and detaching. Consequently, an operation is complex and relatively time-consuming.